


Lady Luck Tops

by rainbowpandas



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Drag Queens, Dressing Room Sex, Fluff and Smut, Husk in Drag Week, Lady Luck AU, M/M, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowpandas/pseuds/rainbowpandas
Summary: This is for Lady Luck/ Husk in Drag Week hosted by @MudTrash on Twitter!Day 3: Ship- Lady and Angel have fun in their dressing room before a show.This is also a collab ft art by @Alewdval on Twitter!
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Lady Luck Tops

**Author's Note:**

> I'm using Mudd and cexi's Lady Luck AU as a reference for this fic so Lady strictly uses she/her pronouns while in drag.
> 
> I kept Angel Dust as he/him pronouns just for ease of writing but I know that most queens tend to use she/her while in their persona.
> 
> Art at the end by the super wonderful and talanted Seely (@Alewdval on twitter). I'm so happy that we got to work together on a project again! <3

Saturday night was the busiest night of the week for Lady Luck. If she wasn't on the street reeling in Johns or on the arm of some bigshot at a casino, then she was working the stage at one of Valentino's cabaret shows. Performance nights tended to be her favorite, for a few reasons. The tips were good, the booze was always free and the most she had to do was a few blowjobs or handies in one of the VIP lounges. But, the best part about working the cabaret was that she got to spend more time with Angel Dust.

The two both had packed schedules and when one had a day off, the other was usually working. It was great to be able to have a few hours of rehearsal, backstage and show time to spend catching up with her lover without worrying about a text from Val. 

Angel Dust and Lady Luck had spent 2 hours practicing some new dance moves for a routine and were now in their dressing room, putting on face. Their shared vanity was strewn with makeup, rolls of wig tape and tons of styling products. Lady was glueing on a lash as she listened to Angel finish a story about a recent outing with Cherri.

“And I still can’t believe she got away with that shit! That bitch cracks me up!” the spider demon cackled as he swiped off the excess powder on his cheeks from baking, checking his glow in the mirror. He stood up from the vanity bench to lean in and examine his makeup closer.

“Shit, I’m just glad you two didn’t get shanked. Or that Val didn’t find out that that happened while you were still on the fuckin’ clock!” Lady snorted and batted her eyes in the mirror, testing to make sure the glue had dried. Deeming her lashes secure, she swiped on some mascara, spritzed on some setting spray and then took a step back, finally getting a full view of her and Angel all done up.

She looked damn fine, if she did say so herself. But Angel? Angel looked drop-dead gorgeous. His big pink hair framed his face perfectly. His makeup was flawless, not a speck of glitter out of place. And his dress hugged his body, accentuating his delicious fluffy chest. The deep blue gown was new and had a slit in the side to show off his garter belt strap....which just so happened to be one of Lady’s weaknesses. A pang of arousal hit her right between the legs.

God dammit, he was hot.

Lady Luck snapped out of her staring and quickly dabbed at her lips to make sure she hadn’t been drooling. It had been almost a week since she and Angel had had any alone time and now, seeing her lover in front of her looking absolutely snatched, she couldn’t help but want to give him a little attention. She made her way over to Angel, wrapping her arms around his waist from behind.

She began kissing along the spider demon’s back, between his shoulder blades, and along where the dress met skin. Angel hummed at the sensation as he finished applying some lip-stain, smiling at Lady’s reflection in the mirror.

She was so cute when she got all touchy like this.

Lady continued nuzzling her face against Angel’s back (trying not to smudge her makeup) as her paws caressed Angel’s waist and tummy. She was careful not to dip too low or too high, unsure of what her boyfriend was comfortable with at the moment. She’d take it slow until she got the okay to grope him further.

Angel Dust felt warm paw pads massaging at his torso as he pulled long black gloves over his top set of hands. Suddenly, Lady gave his waist a squeeze, hitting a sensitive cluster of nerves that sent heat rushing straight to the Angel’s cock. The arachnid grinned and gave a small chuckle.

“Babe, if I didn’t know any betta, I’d think you were comin’ on ta me.”

“Mmm...maybe” Lady purred and placed a kiss on Angel Dust’s bare shoulder. “But can ya blame me? Yer so fuckin’ stunning that I can’t keep my damn hands to myself…but I’ll stop if I’m distractin’ you~”

Angel heard the coyness in Lady’s voice and giggled. She wanted to stop touching Angel as much as Angel wanted her to stop touching - which was not at all. 

“Well, y’know I like a good rub down. Distract me as much as you want, baby.”

Consent acquired, Lady slid her one palm along Angel’s waist and up his abdomen to cup at soft chest fluff. The other palm slid down his hip, claws tickling where the slit of the dress parted to expose his thigh.

An unashamed moan fell from Angel’s mouth. 

“That good, huh?” Lady’s tone had shifted from coy to cocky as she fondled at her partner’s body more aggressively, trying to get him riled up.

“It’s alright. Not the worst foreplay I’ve eva had.” the spider quipped. 

Lady laughed under her breath and Angel smirked. Their flirtatious banter turned him on just as much as the sensual touches. He bit his lip and shifted his position to grind against Lady’s pelvis. Angel was pleasantly surprised at the firm pressure he felt as he made a figure-8 with his hips. Lady’s breath hitched as she felt Angel rub up against her cock, which was already almost fully erect, straining within her dress.

“Someone ain’t tuckin’ tonight huh?” Angel Dust hummed in smug satisfaction.

Lady blushed and then looked in the mirror, wanting to get a look at her lover’s face. Instead she saw the beginnings of a tent peeking up from under Angel’s own dress.

A purr started in the back of Lady’s throat. 

“You’re one to fuckin’ talk, sweetheart.”

Lady’s claws slipped under the slit, shifting the blue fabric to find that he wasn’t wearing panties. She took the spider’s dick in her paw and gave a teasing stroke. Gasps and moans echoed in the dressing room as Angel continued to grind against Lady and Lady steadily worked Angel to full hardness.

“Want me to help get rid of that nervous pre-show energy?” Leaning up, Lady asked her question directly into Angel’s ear. Her breath was hot and smelled sweet, like peach schnapps.

Angel never really got butterflies before a show; they both knew that he craved the spotlight more than feared it. But an excuse to fool around with Lady in full face was a rare opportunity. Usually they’d both have smeared makeup or disheveled wigs by the time they met up by the end of their shifts. Fucking all dolled-up would be a nice treat. And they had enough time before they went on.....

Angel turned around, still pinned between Lady and the vanity. His pupils were blown and his breathing was shallow as he pulled his fellow queen in for a kiss.

“Y’know, now that ya mention it, I could use some tension release.” he leaned in for another kiss, then pulled back to ask a question against Lady’s soft lips. “How d’you want me?”

Lady brought their mouths in to meet again, murmuring in between pecks.

“Sit up on the table, doll-face. I wanna spread your legs.” Another kiss. “Feel you around me.” A deeper kiss. “Watch you take my cum.”

Hearing that, Angel shivered in anticipation. Lady tended to bottom while in her queen persona (which was more than alright with Angel Dust). But it felt like such a sign of love and trust that she wanted to top him while they were both in drag. This would be the first time she’d ever fucked him when they were both painted, and, not gonna lie, it was super hot to imagine.

“Wow...never thought I’d get fucked by the one an’ only Lady Luck! This is definitely noteworthy in my lil black book.” Angel hopped up onto the vanity, scooting bottles and makeup pallets to the side.

“Pffft, we both know that ‘little book’ is more like a damn novel.” Lady kneeled up onto the bench to close the height difference between them, as well as to help herself get a better angle to line up when the time came.

“You’re one ta fuckin’ talk.” The spider’s reply was sharp but good humoured as he looped his arms around Lady’s neck.

“Says hell’s #1 porn star.” Lady raised a brow.

“Just shut up and fuck me, ya annoyin’, sexy bitch.”

Lady gave a cheeky smirk, knowing she won that round of bickering, and pulled Angel’s head down to meet her in a searing kiss. Their lip lock got deeper, tongues meeting and sliding against each other. Lady hiked up Angel Dust’s pretty blue dress, shifting it to free his cock and give access to his ass. Angel bit and sucked at Lady’s bottom lip, causing the cat demon to groan. Lady was dying to be inside him; taking one of Angel’s hands by the wrist and guiding it between his legs, she pressed his fingers to his perineum.

"Loosen yourself up for me, sweetheart." 

Angel smiled against Lady’s lips as he worked a finger into his entrance, slowly stretching himself for his lover. He worked a second finger in, adding lube, fingering himself as best he could in the position he had to work with. Lady still gripped his wrist and added power behind the thrusting of his fingers. Angel’s legs were quivering, impatience and desire setting in.

“Please, baby. I need you.” he pulled back from the kisses and looked at Lady with pleading eyes.

“Y’know, nothin’ gets me off quite like hearin’ you beg, Angie. Especially when I don’t even ask for it first.” Lady gave a cruel grin, lifting her own dress up. She was hard and ready; Angel took her barbed dick in his hand and stroked lube onto her shaft, desperate to have her inside.

Lady lined up with Angel as he wrapped his legs around her waist. The spider’s long eyelashes fluttered as Lady pressed her cock in, giving short snaps of her hips to fill Angel as quickly as she could. Once Angel was taking Lady Luck to the hilt, they both sighed, pausing to give the spider a second to adjust.

“Fuck, you feel so good….” Lady was purring again as Angel clenched around her length. She ground her hips but kept her movements slow, trying to coax another beg from her boyfriend. It didn’t take long to get him whimpering.

“Lady~ stop teasin’! Fuck me like ya mean it!” the younger demon whined, dying to be rutted into the vanity. 

“Careful what you wish for, baby.” the cat pulled herself almost all the way out and then slammed herself back in again. Angel Dust yelped, a huge smile on his face, back bending as the forceful thrust sent electricity up his spine. Lady’s hips began picking up speed. She didn’t know how much longer til curtain but she figured that making this a quickie was probably smart.

The cat demon took Angel by the hips to help find the perfect angle. It was a practiced motion at this point, only taking a few thrusts to find and rub against his p-spot perfectly. Each stroke from Lady’s bumpy barbs sent Angel reeling, causing a cry or moan to be called out to the ceiling.

“Fuck! Shit! Ohmygod!” Angel panted in time with Lady slamming into him, grinning through each delicious plunge inside him.

Angel gripped at Lady’s hips with his bottom hands and dug his nails from his upper hands into the scruff at the back of Lady’s neck. Lady’s tail was flicking furiously, her penetrations going faster and harder.

“Oh~ mmm! Yes!” Lady groaned, biting and nipping at Angel’s neck, attempting to not leave any hickeys behind.

Lady Luck gave a particularly aggressive thrust and Angel wailed, his climax rocketing towards him.

“Lady! Don’t stop! Just like that!”

Hearing Angel’s moans, Lady reached down and gripped Angel’s dripping cock in her palm and thumbed the sensitive head. That little bit of extra stimulation sent Angel crashing into orgasm, his cum coating Lady’s paw pad and claws as he shook. His lover guided him through it, still rutting her hips into his, her own peak building.

“Oh fuckin’- hhnnggg!” the cat grit her teeth, teetering on the edge.

Angel pulled Lady Luck close, squeezing his muscles around her cock as another convulsion rippled through him. Suddenly she was pumping him full of her cum, both of them shivering through her release.

“If any...jizz...gets on this dress....I’m gonna fuckin’....punish you so hard later.” Angel gave a weak chuckle, still panting between aftershocks.

“Is that a promise?” Lady whispered in Angel’s ear. Her voice was rough from sex and she was smiling. Angel’s dick twitched at the gruff, alluring tone.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t ya?” the spider pulled his partner in for another kiss, this one sweeter and slower than their earlier making out. 

Lady pulled away to nod and then lifted her semen covered hand up to Angel’s mouth, a silent request for him to clean it off for her. Pink lips licked and sucked at her claws sensually, yellow eyes locked on heterochromatic ones. Lady was still balls deep and Angel felt her begin to stiffen again within him.

“Okay ladies, it’s call time. Gotta test th-” suddenly, the door to the dressing room swung open, the tiny imp stage manager walking in. He paused, eyes wide at the sight of the two drag queens disheveled and still connected, one licking cum off of the other’s hand.

There was a beat of silence as they all stared at each other.

“Uh yeah...we’re gonna need a minute...or twenty.” Angel gave the imp a look, brow arching in annoyed amusement.

“I’ll give ya thirty.” he backed out of the room slowly and shut the door behind him, face flushed.

Lady and Angel both burst into a fit of giggles.

Catching her breath, Lady brushed Angel’s bangs out of his face to look in his eyes and survey the smearing done to his makeup.

“Guess we should prob'ly clean up, fix our faces?”

Angel bit his lip and reached around to grope Lady’s ass in two of his hands, keeping them connected.

“Hmm...I think we can squeeze in another round, don’t you?” he purred with a grin.

Lady grinned back.

“Well, if you insist.”

NSFW art below!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone's socials are below! (Link is to my 18+ account)
> 
> [@Rainbowopandas](https://twitter.com/rainbowopandas)
> 
> [@Alewdval](https://twitter.com/Alewdval)
> 
> [@Cexi](https://twitter.com/ccexii)
> 
> [@MudTrash](https://twitter.com/MudTrash)
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!!!! <3


End file.
